Lovin' You
by Park Seuri
Summary: Jung Yunho menikahi Kim Jaejoong karena sebuah kesalahan. Kim Jaejoong yang memang sudah lama mencintai Jung Yunho mencoba bersabar untuk menunggu terbukanya hati Yunho tak peduli dia mendapat siksaan fisik maupun batin dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Lovin' You

Rating : Mature

Genre : Romance, Angst

Main Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other Cast :

Shin Jihyun

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Kim Junsu

Choi Siwon

Author : (Egga)

Length : Prolog-Epilog

_Prolog_

"Yunnie, gomawoyo"

"Cheonmaneyo Joongie"

.

.

.

"Yunho sajang-nim, weireseoyeo?"

"diamlah Kim Jaejoong! nikmati saja apa yang akan kuberikan pada tubuhmu!

"arrggghhh! Appo yun.. hiks.."

"aaahh, eennghh, it's so tight Jae.. aahhhh"

.

.

.

"Jung Yunho! Kau harus menikahi Kim Jaejoong! dalam sejarah, para Jung akan selalu mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya, sekeji dan sehina apapun itu!"

.

.

.

"puas kau HAH?

"miahnae yun"

.

.

.

"Jihyunnie, saranghamnida .. jinjja"

"Jadi kau masih mencintai wanita itu Yunnie? Hiks .. appo Yun appo"

.

.

.

"jangan menyentuhku jalang! Kau bukan siapa-siapa di rumah ini! Kau tak lebih dari namja menjijikkan yang telah menghancurkan hidup dan kebahagiaanku!"

"TAPI AKU ISTRIMU YUN! ISTRI YANG TENGAH MENGANDUNG DARAH DAGINGMU!"

_DEG!_

.

.

.

"jadi, kau sudah menikah selama setahun ini dan kau tengah mengandung? Geurae, chukkae Jihyun-ah, semoga kau bahagia dengan keluarga kecilmu."

"gomawo Yun. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Kim Jaejoong"

"TIDAK! Dia bukan siapa-siapa ku!"

"dia istri yang baik Yun, bukalah mata dan hatimu. Ingatlah semua perlakuannya padamu saat ini. Kau tak perlu terkejut darimana aku mengetahui pernikahanmu dengan Kim Jaejoong, karena suamiku adalah sahabat Jaejoong"

.

.

.

"mianhae Joongie"

_TBC~_

Yosshh! Saya hadir lagi membawa FF abal yang baru.

Jadi, ini adalah gambaran cerita mulai dari tahap pengenalan sampai resolusi.

Saya hanya bisa berharap semoga temen-temen suka dengan FF abal saya.

Jika responnya bagus di Prolog ini, maka saya akan secepatnya menyelesaikan Chapter 1 nya :)

Gamsahamnida *BOW


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Loving You

Rating : Mature

Genre : YAOI, Angst , Romance

Main Cast

Jaejoong Kim

Yunho Jung

Other Cast :

Yoochun Park

Junsu Kim

Changmin Shim

Jihyun Shin

Kotoko Aihara

Author : (Egga)

_**Warning!**_

Typo bertebaran, cerita membosankan dan ide pasaran!

Italic font = Flashback

_**Desclaimer :**_

Semua tokoh yang ada disini adalah milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini murni milik author!

YunJae is REAL, AKTF!

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

**Chapter 1**

_**Tahukah kau betapa sakitnya saat kau bercinta dengan suamimu namun suamimu mendesahkan nama orang lain?**_

Annyeong,

Nan, Kim- ani! Jung Jaejoong ieyo.

Well, mengapa margaku berubah menjadi Jung? Karena aku adalah seorang istri dari seorang President Director of Jung Corp. Perusahaan tambang emas terbesar di Asia serta memiliki beberapa hotel, dan pusat perbelanjaan di Korea. Aku menikah dengannya pada tanggal 10 Juni 2012. Kira-kira sudah dua bulan pernikahan ini berjalan.

_Jung Yunho,_ nama suamiku. Namja tampan dengan tubuh atletis dan memiliki kulit tan sehingga menjadikan dia tampak begitu manly dan sexy.

Tak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui pernikahan kami. Kecuali keluargaku dan keluarganya. Jika semua orang akan merasakan kebahagiaan saat menikah, namun tidak diriku. Pernikahan ini terjadi karena insiden yang sangat memalukan baginya namun indah sekaligus menyakitkan bagiku.

_01 Juni 2012_

_Hooaaammm ~_

_Pagi yang indah, terdengar suara cicitan burung dan hembusan angin di musim panas yang mengalun merdu. Mengasilkan symphoni yang begitu menenangkan. Aku masih memejamkan mataku meskipun cahaya matahari telah mengintip dibalik tirai kamarku, aku ingin menikmati sejenak saja keindahan ini sebelum aku kembali menyibukkan diri dengan segala rutinitasku._

_Kulirik jam yang berada di dekat lampu tidur. Masih pukul 06.00 pagi ternyata. Beranjak dari ranjang tidurku beniat membersihkan diri. Di apartement ini aku hanya tinggal sendiri. Orang tua dan kakakku berada di Frankfurt, Jerman. Karena appaku adalah pemegang kendali keuangan Eropa. Jadi, aboji, eomoni, dan kakakku harus tinggal disana untuk memantau perekonomian negara diseluruh benua Eropa kecuali UK tentunya. Alhasil aku hidup sendiri di ibukota Korea ini._

_Setelah membersihkan diri dan sarapan, aku berangkat ke perusahaan tempatku bekerja dengan Lamborghini kesayanganku. Hadiah dari eomoni dan abeoji saat aku diterima bekerja di Jung Corp. aku tak berhenti tersenyum selama perjalanan menuju perusahaan. Dan jangan lupakan jantungku yang berdebar tiap detiknya. Itu semua karena aku akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatiku. Namja yang menjabat sebagai President Director di perusaan tempatku bekerja adalah namja yang selama ini menjadi raja dihatiku._

_Sesampainya aku di kantor, aku dusuguhi oleh rutinitas manusia yang tak pernah berubah setiap harinya. Ada yang saling menyapa dan ada pula yang sibuk bekrja._

"_annyeong haseyo Jaejoong-sshi"_

_Aku menolehkan kepalaku menuju sumber suara. Ternyata dia, Shin Jihyun sekretaris pribadi Presdir di perusahaan ini. Yang kabarnya mereka berdua pernah menjalin hubungan selama empat tahun. Dan hal itu sempat membuatku bersedih karena aku harus mengibarkan bendera putih sebelum berperang._

"_nde, annyeong haseyo Jihyun-sshi, tidak bersama Presdir Jung, eoh?" tanyaku sedikit berbasa-basi._

"_aniya, Yunnie sudah berada diruangannya. Geundae, aku pergi dulu ne Jaejoong-sshi. Annyeong" Jawabnya padaku lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku merasakan sesak dalam hatiku saat dia menyebut nama presdir Jung dengan sebutan Yunnie, seandainya aku yang memiliki hak untuk memanggil Yunho seperti itu pasti akan sangat membahagiakan. Sayangnya itu semua adalah mimpi._

_^_^ YUNJAE ^_^_

"_Jae hyung, tolong antarkan laporan ini pada Yunho hyung, ne. Aku harus menemui client sekarang."_

_Nde, arraseo Changminnie." Jawabku._

_Shim Changmin, Vice Prisedent Director di perusahaan ini sekaligus sepupu Jung Yunho. Aku dan Changmin memang dekat. Dia sering menemaniku di apartement, tapi itu tidak gratis. Aku harus memasak banyak makanan sebagai gantinya. Dia pribadi yang ramah, sangat berbeda dengan Yunho yang dingin dan , errr.. menyeramkan. Meskipun begitu aku tetap mencintainya. Benar kata pepatah "Love is Blind."_

_Setelah Changmin pergi meninggalkan ruanganku, aku langsung melesat pergi menuju ruangan Yunho. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan disetiap langkahku. Aku tak ingin menyia-nyikan kesempatan ini. Bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Selama ini aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Laporan keuangan pun aku berikan kepada Changmin. Entah mengapa peraturan di perusahaan ini seperti itu. Semua laporan harus dilaporkan kepada wakil presdir terlebih dahulu._

_Saat aku sampai di depan pintu ruangan Yunho, saat itu juga Shin Jihyun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan mimik wajah yang sulit diartikan._

"_jweisong hamnida Jihyun-sshi, apakah Presdir Jung ada di ruangannya?"_

"_oh Jaejoong-sshi, kebetulan Yunnie ada diruangannya. Apakah kau disuruh oleh Changminnie?"_

_Aku mengangguk. _

"_Kalau begitu kau langsung masuk saja."_

_Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, kemudian dia mempersilahkanku memasuki ruangan Yunho._

"_Jihyun-sshi, apakah kau akan pergi?" tanyaku sedikit heran karena aku melihat dia membereskan barang-barangnya._

"_aniya, aku harus segera pulang. Karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesikan di rumah. Tolong sampaikan pada Yunnie, nde. Annyeong Jaejoong-sshi."_

_Dia terlihat buru-buru sekali dan juga sedikit aneh. aisshh, masa bodoh!_

_Tok .. Tok .. Tok .._

_Ku ketuk pintu ruangan Yunho, namun tak ada sahutan dari dalam._

_Tok .. Tok .. Tok .._

"_masuk"_

_Setelah aku mendengar intrupsi dari Yunho aku langsung masuk kedalam ruangannya._

_BRAK_

_CHUP ~_

_Betapa terkejutnya aku saat dia tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tubuhku lalu memenjarakan tubuhku dan mencium bibirku dengan ganas. Oh Tuhan pertanda apa ini?_

"_Sajang-nim, waeireseoyo?" sedikit berteriak berharap ada orang diluar yang mendengar._

"_Diamlah Kim Jaejoong! nikmati saja apa yang akan kuberikan pada tubuhmu"_

_Takut, marah, benci, kecewa. Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana. Oh God! What should I do?_

"_eemmpphhh" aku mendesah ditengah ciuman ini. Dia menciumku dengan sangat brutal. Aku memukul dadanya namun dia tak menghiraukan pukulanku. Dia terlalu kuat, pukulanu seakan tak mempan baginya. Aku ingin sekali menendang kakinya. Namun tubuh ini terasa lemas sehingga aku tak bisa melakukan apapun._

"_aaakkhhh" dia menggigit bibir bawahku, mencari akses agar lidahnya bisa masuk kedalam rongga mulutku. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini. Pikiranku menolak akan tetapi tubuhku menerimanya._

_Dia menggiringku menuju sofa yang ada diruangannya. Saat menuju ke sofa, aku tak sengaja melihat laptop miliknya yang menyala dan menampilkan sebuah film yang menurutku sangat tak layak ditonton saat berada dikantor._

_Yunho mendudukkan diriku di pangkuannya. Dia membuka satu-persatu kancing bajuku, setelah terlepas semua dia melempar bajuku kesembarang arah. Setelah membuang bajuku dia berusaha membuka celanaku sambil terus menciumi dan sesekali menghisap leherku. Membuatku mendesah kenikmatan. Tak lupa satu tangannya yang dia gunakan untuk meremas-remas dadaku dan sesekali memilin nipple ku yang aku yakin saat ini sudah menegang._

_Tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menempel pada tubuhku saat ini. Dia merebahkan tubuhku diatas sofa lalu melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Miliknya yang telah tegang dengan sempurna sama dengn milikku, menyembul dengan gagahnya._

"_aaaakkkhhhhhhhhh appoYun! " rasanya sangat sakit saat dia memasukkan miliknya yang berukuran sanagt besar itu kedalam hole mungilku dengan sekali hentakan. Air mataku menetes. Holeku terasa sangat sakit. Kurasakan dia sudah mulai menggerakkan miliknya._

"_akkhh, it's so tight Jae" dia mengeram kenikmatan._

_Aku hanya bisa menangis. Sama sekli tak ada kenikmatan dalam tubuhku. Karena dia melakukan ini bukan karena dia mencintaiku. Aku hanya menjadi plampiasan napsunya. Disetiap desahannya dia hanya menyebut nama Jihyun._

"_aaakkkkkhhhh Jihyunnieeee" kurasakan cairan hangat membasahi holeku. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya sperma milikku. Tak lama setelah itu kurasakan tubuh kekar milik Yunho jatuh diatas tubuhku._

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

_Sepertinya ada suara pintu yang diketuk. Apakah ada orang diluar? Bagaimana ini? Tubuh Yunho benar-benar berat. Aku tak mampu mendorongnya karena tenagaku telah terkuras habis karena aktivitas ini. _

"_Sajangnim, sepertinya ada yang mengetuk pintu." kuputuskan untuk berbicara padanya._

"_Biarkan saja, mungkin itu hanya OB, mereka tidak akan berani masuk tanpa perin-"_

_BRAK ~_

_DEG !_

"_JUNG YUNHO ! apa yang sedang kau lakukan, eoh?"_

_Oh god, kumohon ampunilah dosaku hari ini. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat pintu terbuka dengan keras dan menampakkan sosok namja setengah baya yang kuketahui adalah Jung Hankyung, aboeji Yunho._

"_JAWAB AKU JUNG YUNHO!"_

_Diam._

_Jung Yunho hanya bisa diam, tak bersuara sama sekali. Aku dapat melihat raut ketakutan diwajahnya. Aku sendiri merasa ketakutan saat melihat kearah Tuan Jung yang terlihat menahan amarahnya. Namun aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku karena aku tak memiliki keberanian sama sekali saat ini. Ditambah dengan tubuhku yang terasa sangat lelah akibat aktivitas yang baru saja kualami, menjadikan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

"_Jaejoong-ie!"_

_Eoh?_

"_Apa kau mau menjelaskan semua ini pada ajhussi hmm?" tanya Tuan Jung dengan sangat lembut._

_Sangat lembut? Mengapa bisa? Dan apa itu tadi? "Jaejoongie?" Tuan Jung memanggilku "Jaejoongie?" apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bagaimana bisa? Aku hanya bisa mengedipkan mataku dan menatap Tuan Jung dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya, yang justru menghadirkan kekehan kecil dari bibir Tuan Jung._

"_Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang ingin menjelaskan semua ini hmm? Dan sepertinya aku juga sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi."_

"_abeoji, mianhae"_

_Kutolehkan wajahku kesamping saat aku mendengar Yunho mengucapkan permintaan maaf yang tak digubris oleh Tuan Jung. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat air mata yang menetes dari mata tajam itu. Seseram itukah Tuan Jung sehingga manusia es seperti Jung Yunho saja sangat takut padanya? Oh, pabbo Jaejoongie! Jelas saja Yunho takut, biar bagaimanapun Tuan Jung adalah abeoji Yunho._

_Ehem._

"_Jung Yunho! Kau harus menikahi Kim Jaejoong! dalam sejarah, para Jung akan selalu mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya, sekeji dan sehina apapun itu!"_

_DEG!_

"_MWO?"_

_Aku yakin Yunho sama terkejutnya denganku. Karena kami berteriak secara bersamaan._

"_a.. , abeoji tidak serius kan? Dia namja abeoji, N-A-M-J-A!"_

_Sudah kuduga, dia akan menolaknya. Haha, apa yang kau harapkan Jae? Dia bersedia menikah denganmu hmm?_

"_sayangnya aku tak peduli! Lagi pula Jaejoongie cukup cantik untuk ukuran namja. Ah! Aku akan segera menghubngi Kim Joon dan memberitahu dia bahwa kami akan segera menjadi besan."_

"_geund-"_

"_Tak ada tapi-tapian Jung Yunho!"_

.

.

.

CKLEK~

DEG!

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat ku dengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Kulihat dia, suamiku yang baru saja pulang dari bekerja menampakkan dengan jelas guratan-guratan lelah diwajah tampannya.

"Oh, Yunho-ah, neo wasseo?"

"hmm"

Hanya gumaman tanpa arti yang kudapat. Namun aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifat angkuhnya.

"Kau mau langsung mandi Yun? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat dan piama mu."

"…"

BLAM!

Yah, selalu seperti ini. Aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Pernah suatu hari aku bertanya kepadanya mengapa dia seakan menganggapku kasat mata dirumah ini, namun yang ku dapat darinya hanya tamparan menyakitkan. Sungguh ironi bukan? Tapi aku tak pernah menyesal menikah dengannya. Aku percaya bahwa Tuhan tak pernah tidur, dan aku percaya suatu saat dia akan menyadari betapa aku mencintainya. Karena dihatiku cinta untuk Yunho sudah tertanam dengan sempurna.

Ah, sepertinya dia sudah selesai mandi, tumben sekali hanya sebentar, mungkin dia ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidur diluar hari ini, aku masih malas berdekatan denganmu"

"ne Yun."

Aku tersenyum padanya, walaupun senyumku takkan pernah dibalas olehnya. Satu lagi fakta bahwa aku hanya pernah sekali tidur seranjang dengan Yunho. Itupun karena pengaruh alcohol. Selebihnya dia hanya mengijinkanku tidur di sofa ruang tamu karena hanya ada satu kamar di Apartement ini.

Tiba-tiba pikiranku melayang pada saat hari pernikahan kami. Saat kami mengucap janji suci. Namun janji itu hanya sekedar ucapan baginya tanpa ada makna yang berarti.

.

.

.

"_Jung Yunho bersediakah kau menerima Kim Jaejoong menjadi pasanganmu, menemaninya, menjaganya dan mengasihinya seumur hidupmu hingga maut memisahkan?"_

"_Yes, I will."_

"_Dan Kim Jaejoong bersediakah kau menerima Jung Yunho menjadi pasanganmu, menemaninya, menjaganya dan mengasihinya seumur hidupmu hingga maut memisahkan?"_

_Haruskah aku berkata "ya?" bolehkah aku berbahagia? God, semoga setelah hari ini kau senantiasa memberikan berkahmu padaku._

"_Yes, I will."_

"_You may kiss your bride"_

_Kurasakan kedua tangan Yunho memegang pundakku. Tubuhku diputar menghadap dirinya. Tak ada senyum diwajah tampannya. Wajahnya semakin mendekat, bahkan aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya._

_Deg deg deg~_

_Bahkan Jantungku sampai berdetak tak karuan._

_Chup~_

_Singkat. Ciuman itu sangat singkat. Dia hanya menempelkan bibir hatinya diatas ada ketulusan disana._

_~YunJae~_

**Author POV**

Pagi menjelang, seorang namja cantik terlihat tengah meringkukkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Badannya bergetar kedinginan karena tak ada selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Selalu seperti ini setiap harinya.

"ugh"

Jaejoong menggeliat sepertinya dia dapat merasakan sinar matahari yang seakan memanggilnya dari tidur panjangnya.

"Sepertinya Yunnie belum bangun."

Jaejoong melihat jam dinding yang terdapat di ruang tamu. Masih pukul 04.30 pagi ternyata. Jaejoong beranjak dari tidurnya menuju ke almari kecil dekat dapur untuk mengambil pakaiannya lalu menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Jangan heran mengapa Jaejoong meletakkan pakaiannya di almari dekat dapur, itu semua karena Yunho yang tak sudi barang-barang milik Jejung berada disekitarnya.

Setelah membersihkan diri yang hanya menghabiskan waktu 15 menit, Jejung segera pergi ke dapur melaksanakan ritualnya setiap pagi sebagai istri yaitu memasak untuk suami.

Walaupun pada akhirnya makanan itu takkan pernah disentuh oleh suaminya.

"tadaa~ semoga hari ini Yunnie mencoba masakanku."

Tap tap tap~

Jung Yunho menuruni tangga. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelah jas hitamnya.

"Oh, Yunnie sudah bangun? Aku sudah memasak sarapan untukmu."

Yunho terus berjalan tanpa melihat dan menanggapi Jaejoong. Seperti pagi-pagi yang lalu, Jaejoong harus menelan pil pahit karena Yunho suaminya tak mau menyentuh sedikitpun masakannya.

"sampai kapan akan terus begini Yunnie?"

Dan lagi, air mata itu menetes. Mewakili perasaan Jaejoong.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home all of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

Handphone putih berstiker hello kity milik Jejung bordering. Menyadarkan Jejung dari acara tangis menangis (?) karena sikap Yunho yang tak kunjung berubah.

"yoboseyo eomonim"

{_Hallo Schatz, wie geht es dir?}_

"ya! Eomoni, aku tidak mengerti apa yang eomoni katakan, gunakanlah bahasa Korea eomoni!"

{hihihihihi, mianhae ne baby, bagaimana kabarmu sayang?}

"_mir geht es gut, und dir?"_

{yaa! Katanya kau tak mengerti apa yang kukatakan, lalu bahasa apa yang baru saja kau gunakan eoh?}

"hihihihi"

Jejung terkikik, sedikit menggoda eomoni tak masalah sepertinya.

{baby, siang ini datanglah ke Bum's Story Café}

" _wo zu_ eomoni?"

{sepupumu Kotoko-chan baru saja datang ke Korea, dia membutuhkan tempat tinggal sayang, jadi kau harus membantunya mencari karena kamu satu-satunya saudara yang berada di Korea, arratji?}

"arraseo eomoni"

.

.

.

Jejung berjalan memasuki Bum's Story Café. Menoleh kesana kemari mencari keberadaan sepupu cantiknya.

"Jejung-kun!"

Seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam panjang melambai-lambaikan tangannya memberi tanda pada Jejung dimana posisinya berada.

"Oh! Kotoko_chan!"

Jejung berjalan menghampiri Kotoko. Dia tampak bahagia karena sudah lama sekali dia tak bertemu dengan Kotoko.

"O genki desuka Jejung-kun?"

"genki desu"

Kotoko tersenyum. Dia juga terlihat sangat bahagia bertemu Jejoong.

"ada tujuan apa datang ke Korea Kotoko-chan?"

"hanya ingin berlibur an mencari suasana baru Jejung-kun" 'dan untuk mlindungimu dari suami brengsekmu itu tentunya!' sahut Kotoko dalam hati.

"Hontou desu ka?"

"hontou desu yo, bagaimana kabar suamimu? Apakah rumah tangga kalian berjalan dengan baik?

"ne, kami sangat bahagia Kotoko-chan"

Jawab Jejoong ambil tersenyum lima jari. Wajahnya kali ini terlihat berbinar seperti seorang balita yang mendapatkan permen gratis.

"tapi, bukan seperti itu yang kutahu Jejung-kun. Aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan!"

DEG!

"Kotoko-chan…"

_To Be Continue_

Hosshh!

Setelah berbulan-bulan gagal bikin NC, akhirnya chapter ini selesai berkat Manga yang berjudul Sensitive Pornograph.

Mian, sebetulnya FF ini sudah selesai sejak lebaran, naun dikarenakan saya tidak bisa menulis NC dan di cerita ini diharuskan ada NC, jadilah saya jatuh bangun (?) untuk membut NC :D

Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang me review Prolog nya :)

Saranghae :*

Semoga teman-teman suka dengan Chapter ini ne :)

Jangan lupa like dan review ne :)

Gamsahamnida :)


End file.
